Nicolai (Ashan)
|mentioned = |voice =Robert Hoehn }} Nicolai Griffin is a non-playable hero in Heroes of Might and Magic V. Initially introduced as a typically dutiful defender of the realm, he is ultimately murdered at the hands of Agrael. Eventually, he is re-animated as a vampire by Markal, transformed into the moral opposite of his original, living self. Biography King's days theme]] Nicolai was the only child of the Emperor Alexei Griffin and Empress Fiona Unicorn. After his father's death in Sheogh during the War of the Fifth Eclipse, his uncle Godric took over the responsibility to prepare the young prince for his future as the Emperor of the Holy Griffin Empire. Nicolai grew up to be an intelligent and capable emperor, becoming master of warfare, leadership and light magic. He preferred to fight on foot with shield and sword instead of on horseback with lances, and was an inspiration to infantry soldiers under his command. His wedding with Isabel Greyhound was interrupted by a Demon siege of Talonguard, which marked the beginning of the War of the Sixth Eclipse, later known as Queen Isabel's War. Nicolai and Imperial armies managed to hold off the Demon invasion. However, during his confrontation with the Demon Lord Agrael, Nicolai was mortally wounded with a magical Demon weapon, which prevented his resurrection by Archangels. In his last moments, Nicolai demanded Godric to promise him that Isabel would succeed him and rule in his place. Raised as a Vampire theme]] Nicolai's dead body was brought to the Halls of Heroes to rest with other Griffin rulers and heroes. His soul has since abandoned his body to spend its the afterlife in Elrath's realm. It was however summoned back to the realm of living by Markal, who resurrected him as a vampire through the Rite of the Night. Unable to feel his former love or passion, he was angered, starting to see his once beloved Isabel as a lifeforce to feed on. He then led an undead army to Irollan, continuing Griffin Empire's war with the elves, started by Markal and his bride. Defeated by the elven Ranger Findan, his soul was sent to its afterlife for the final time, uncertain however of its fate. Gameplay Before being raised as a Vampire, Nicolai was a Knight. Afterwards, he is a Necromancer. Heroes V Knight Necromancer Tribes of the East Scenarios The Queen *The Fall of the King: Nicolai rushes in to save Isabel from Demon Lord, Agrael, but Agrael defeats him. The Cultist *The Promise: Veyer and Agrael battle near his corpse at Hall of Heroes. The Ranger *The Vampire Lord: Findan has to defeat Nicolai so that peace can return to Irollan. Appearances Nicolai appears in Heroes of Might and Magic V and is mentioned in Hammers of Fate, Tribes of the East and Clash of Heroes. Trivia *On his drape during the wedding, Elrath is blue, not golden. *He shares some similarities with a Warcraft character, Arthas, such as their appearance, or their fate. Gallery Nicolai sketch2.jpg|Portrait sketch of Nicolai Nicolai sketch.jpg|Full body sketch of Nicolai Nicolai.jpg|Nicolai's artwork as a Knight NicolaiVampire.jpg|Nicolai's artwork as a Vampire Nicolai1.jpg|Nicolai, in the intro HeroNicolaiKnightV.png|Nicolai's portrait as a Knight Nicolai vampire model.jpg|Nicolai's vampire model ru:Николас pl:Nikolaj (H5) Category:Heroes V characters Category:Heroes V Knights Category:Heroes V Necromancers Category:Heroes V campaign heroes